uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Walka z Tyfonem i jego armią potworów
Tyfon wyruszył ze swymi demonicznymi dziecmi Bestiami ze związku siostrą Echidną ruszyli na Olimp by rzucić Olimpijczyków z tronu Olimp / Pałac Olimpijski Hermes:Hej na nas ruszył jakiś potwór i jego armia potworów ! ( zduszany ) Zeus:Że co takiego ? ( znóe Zeus ma starch w oczach ) Atena:Ledwo co Giganci i teraz to Apollo:I co jeszcze bedzie he ( zły ) Zeus idzie jedną strone a potem w drugą stronę , i Zeus ma lęk w oczach i niepokuj Hera:Zeusie jesteś beznajdziejnym władcą ( szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach ) Zeus stanoł Ares:Pssss ..... No i co teraz tato (Ares kieruje słowa do Zeusa ) a Zeus drapie się po głowie Zeus:No niewiem Afrodyta: Jestem zapiękna by umierac I z okna pałacu olimpijskiego Zeus zobaczył ogromnego i przerażajacego Tyfona wraz z jego armią potworów Tyfon: Zeusie idę po ciebie ! Zeus cały przerażony na widok Tyfona posanowił uciec z Olimpu do ziem egipskich gdzie Egiptem królowali dzieci Chaosa - Nut , Geb , Szu , Tefenut i Aton z pomocą Nila Potamoi . Zeus szybko został baranem a za nim podożyli Apollo jako kruk , Artemida jako kotke , Hera w krówke, Afrodyta za rybkę ,Hestia za koźlice , Demeter za gołebice , Ares za dzika a Hermes ibisa tylko na Olimpie zostali Posejdon ,Prometeusz i Atena by stawić czoło Tyfonowi i jego armi powtorów Atena: Tchórze ! Prometeusz chwycił za ramię Ateny by ją uspokojić Prometeusz:Ateno ja też jestem i Posejdon Atena:Czy damy radę walczyć z tym Tyfonem ? Prometeusz:Spewnością Posejdon:Zeusie jak zwykle uciekasz przed walką Tyfon rozkazał swym potowrom atakować Olimp aż upadnie Tyfon:Me dzielne potwory zniszczymy Olimp i zawładniemy światem ! Hahahaha ! ( złowrogi śmiech ) a na ziemiach egipskich Zeus z Olimpijczykami są w Imperium Dolnego i Górnego Egiptu gdzie królują Nut z Gebem i Szu Egipt / Imperium Dolnego i Górnego Egiptu Zeus:Uffff..... ale ulga nic mi nie groźi Hera Hestia Demeter Hermes Apollo Artemida Afrodyta Ares : Chyba nam Zeusie ( spojrzeli gniewnym wzrokiem na Zeusa ) Zeus: Dobrze dobrze nagle z nieba ...... Zelos Bóg Skrzydlaty zobaczył Olimpijczyków że są w Egipcie , i Zelos zbliżył się do Olimpijczyków Zelos:A wy tu co robicie Zeus Hera Demeter Hestia Apollo Artemida Hermes Afrodyta Ares byli zdziwieni i szokowani na widok Zelosa Apollo: My jesteśmy na Ares:Na wakacjach Zelos spojrzał na Demeter i Hestię które były smutne Zelos:Coś mi się nie wieży że wy jesteście na wakacjach , a wręcz przeciwnie by ucielkiście gdy już walka się po prostu rozpoczęła Zeus Ares Apollo Artemida Hermes są zawstydzeni nawet Hera Demeter Hestia i Afrodyta też poczuły że opuścili Olimp zostawiając Posejdona Prometeusza i Atenę którzy walczą z Tyfonem Zelos:Idę na Olimp spomogę walce z Tyfonem Zeus:I ja Ares Apollo Artemida Hermes : I my też będziemy walczyć przeciw Tyfonem Hestia Demeter Hera Afrodyta : Olimp to nasz do i my też pójdziemy Zelos: No to ruszamy w tym czasie Tyfon i jego armia potworów oblężyła cały górę olimpijską i idą w kierunku bram olimpijskich Tyfon: Zeusie ty tchórzu ! I nie jesteś wogóle godny by królować nad światem ! Tyfon ze swą armią potworów już wtargneła na dziedziniec olimpijskich i udają się w kierunku Pałacu Olimpijskiego gdzie są Posejdon Prometeusz i Atena Atena: Będzie ciężka walka ( w myślach ) Nike kochana moja gdzie jesteś pomóż mi i Olimpi Tyfon i jego armią potworów bardzo mocno nabierają na drzwi pałacowe olimpijskiego , nad drzwiami Posejdon stał ze służba olimpijską , a Prometeusz udał się do magazynu olimpijskiego Atena:Prometeusz gdzie idziesz Prometeusz:Idę robić pułapki dla potworów i tym może cześć poszczymamy Atena:Dobrze I Atena z Prometeuszem udali się do magazynu olimpijskiego w tej samej chwili drzwi pałacowe Pałacu Olimpijskiego puściły i armią potworów Tyfona weszła do środka pałacu gdzie a nich już czekał Posejdon Potwory : Ŕrrrrrrrrrrrŕrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Posejdon:Już dalej nie wejdziecie ! Do Pałacu Olimpijskiego wszedł Tyfon Tyfon:Hahahaha ! Olimp jest teraz mój